


A Wedding for All

by Glitchybab



Series: A Relationship of Friends [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama hours, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Romance, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Zora Courting, Zora Culture, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchybab/pseuds/Glitchybab
Summary: Our favorite ignorant idiots are together, now for a grand Zora wedding, and all the tid bits that go along with such things.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Series: A Relationship of Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. A Reunion

Sidon and Link stood together in front of King Doraphin, hands intertwined. Link was understandably nervous about telling the King so soon, not knowing about the conversation that took place between Sidon and his father. The King gives the two of them a knowing smile, his laughter booming through the throne room. Link looked between Sidon and his father in confusion.   
“Well finally! I was beginning to wonder how long the courting between you two would go!” The King finally speaks, warmth in his eyes. “I was beginning to worry my boy!”   
Sidon looks away from his father, still embarrassed after the realization he and Link had come to. “Well father, as it turns out, I was initially mistaken about Link's intention to court me. I had listened to a rumor and let it get to me.” He looks down at Link, his usual bright smile on his face, “Link however decided once he did find out about our traditions, that he accepted my courting and returned the gesture.” 

Link's own cheeks were red with embarrassment at the reminder as the King lets out another chorus of laughter. “Only you would forget to ask my son, So like your sister in that you are.” He laments, shaking his head. “I will not stick my head into the wedding planning between you, but do let me know if an old zora can provide assistance in any way.” 

Link begins to sign _"Thank you your highness--"_ when he was interrupted by the King.   
“There is no need for formality between us anymore Link. I saw you as a son when you first came to my kingdom as a child, but now I am proud to say that you are my son by marriage.” Link squeezes Sidon's hand as he gives a small smile back with a nod, the idea of calling someone father odd in his mind after so long without. 

As they leave, Sidon explains that even if most of the kingdom assuredly knows about their courting, there are traditions that must be done before their marriage is announced.  
“I will admit that I may have been a bit too excited when we begun courting, and delved into our history and the story of the Princess and the Hylian again.” He explains as they walk, his tail fin flicking in embarrassment. “But our marriage will be similar to a normal Zora one from what I can tell. I just...” His voice falters and he stops walking, Link coming to a pause next to him. 

He could see that Sidon was struggling with what to say, so he chooses to let him come to his own words, sandwiching Sidon's hands between his own. 

“I am supposed to make you a set of armor, as the first did for her love... but all I can think about is Mipha and the hours she spent making you that armor you wear.” Sidon's voice is quiet and hesitant, so far from his normal tone. “I love you, but I don't want to act like she didn't as well.” 

Sidon wouldn't look at Link, his gaze cast in the direction Vah Ruta rest. He didn't know what to say. Sometimes he was grateful he lacked his memory of what had happened... but at times like this he wished he could just remember. So that he could have something to say to sooth Sidon's pain. Looking towards Vah Ruta as well, he wonders what he could possibly do. Mipha had appeared aboard the beast when he had first slain the blight, but was that the only chance Sidon could have had? 

Wracking his brain, he remembers that there was another option. He would take Sidon aboard Vah Ruta, and if she couldn't appear, he would do something that would make her. 

After he figures out what exactly his plan was, he tugs on Sidon's hand, pulling his attention. Link is hesitant as he decides on his wording, but he had to get Sidon to come somehow. _“Sidon, I think I have something to show you”_ He signs, holding up his slate with his other hand.   
Sidon seems to gather himself before nodding, “I trust you Link, I am sorry for bringing this day down..” He begins to apologize, but Link shoves his hand in his face, abruptly stopping him. _“No. No apologizing for feelings”_ And before Sidon could say anything in response, Link slings his arms around the large Zora and presses on their location. 

The two of them materialize at the feet of the great beast. While it took as much energy as before, Link was more prepared this time for the sucking feeling he would feel and was able to brace himself. Sidon also seemed to fare better as well, staring up at the beast in wonder and resentment.   
“Link my pearl, why did you bring me...” He is interrupted again, but this time not by Link. Vah Ruta had begun moving.   
The large beast groaned as it's legs began bending, slowly kneeling to the ground. Link was surprised slightly by this as well, having thought he would have to figure out a way up on their own. He approached the large beast as the ledge began to lower, beckoning for Sidon to follow. 

Vah Ruta glowed a soft blue as Link led Sidon into its interior, though Link still vividly remembered the Malice that had once infested it. Having a feeling, Link led Sidon to the control panel where Mipha once stood.   
Letting Sidon have a moment, Link looked around the room. Sidon stood by the control panel, running his hand over the interface that remained dormant without its champion. 

“Oh Sidon,” A female voice chimes, a familiar glowing figure walking into the room. “How you've grown up.”   
Sidon whirls around, not seeming to believe the figure before his eyes.   
“Mipha?” He hesitantly approaches, reaching out for the figure, only for his hand to pass through. She smiles sadly at her brother, hands folded in front of her.   
“I wish I had been able to be there for you Sidon, but please know that I love you dearly.” She looks back at Link, who had stayed off to the side to let Sidon have his moment. “I'm so very glad you brought him Link.”   
“Sister I--” Sidon begins, his eyes tearful.   
“I know Sidon. Even if my form is trapped here with Vah Ruta, I've heard your spoken words to me. Oh how I wish I could have spoken back to you all those times. I never wanted more than to be able to speak to you one last time.” She runs her hand over the panel that once let her control the great beast. “It seems the goddess has decided it was time.” Her voice is full of regret, as she takes Sidon in. 

Link steps forward, taking Sidon's hand in his own to give him something to hold onto. It is squeezed almost painfully, but his eyes remained on Mipha as she smiled at them.   
“I've fallen for him Mipha, I truly have. I never wanted to hurt you, but I..” Sidon's voice chokes as he is overwhelmed, not able to look away from her.   
“I know Sidon, as stubborn as he is, I am glad you've gotten to see in him what I did. I'm here to put your worries to rest dear brother.” She steps forward and places her hand on theirs. Link was surprised as he felt cold skin brush over his own, and the look on Sidon's face told him much of the same as she held their hands. “I give you my blessing.”   
Sidon leans into her touch has she cups his cheek, his eyes closing. “The armor I made for Link wasn't properly finished as you thought. It still needed to be dyed to represent his spirit.” She explains, her other hand joining the first. “Blue to match his eyes was my thought, but the goddess has shown me that his spirit is golden. If you truly wish to use the armor I made, finish it for me Sidon”   
Sidon leans forward, pressing his forehead to hers. “We all miss you so very greatly Mipha. Even if you can't answer, just knowing that you can hear me makes this easier to bear.”   
Link could see her smile and feel the press of her hands against theirs even as she fades again, leaving him alone again with Sidon in the great beast. Link could only offer his comfort as he sank to the ground, mourning the loss of his sister once more.


	2. A Golden Zora (1)

The two of them decide a few days later, that they will go together to dye Link's armor. Sidon had insisted on gathering dye ingredients on his own as per tradition, but they compromised on going to the dye shop Link trusts to do it right. He loved Sidon, but he wanted the armor to end up the intended color they had been instructed.   
Due to the distance, they had to use the tablet once again. Luckily the warp point was not in the middle of Hateno village, so they could rest for a moment before facing the interesting people of the town. Link held nothing against them, but he knew that Sidon had not left the Domain for a very long time, and Zora did not seem to visit that village to his knowledge.   
Link double checked that they had everything that was needed before leading Sidon out into the open. He couldn't help but feel amused at the stares the pair of them was getting, and the ones Sidon was giving back. “I've never seen so many Hylians before! And everything here is so small!” Link snorts, pulling Sidon's attention by tapping his wrist.   
_“I'll show you around after we get the dye job done okay? It has to dry anyways. This is where my old house is too...”_ He comments as an after thought, having actually forgotten about the building with how busy he was. Sidon's eyes widen at the realization that he himself had forgotten,   
“I can't believe I had forgotten about your home! I was so curious to see it with how you had described it before. It's amazing what repairs can do!” He says, following after Link. Link nods along, not really having anything else to add. He didn't really know how to feel about the home he couldn't remember much of. It was practically new with how run down it was when he first discovered its existence.   
The two of them walk down the path towards the shop with a large sign declaring what it was. Link could hear Sayge talking to someone from inside, from the sounds of it his daughter. He enters the shop in front of Sidon, not really sure of what Sayge's reaction would be to the large Zora.   
“Link! You've come back!” Sayge was clearly surprised, pausing as he watches the large Zora bend in half to make it through the doorway. “And you've brought a friend.. No matter, I didn't think you would need my work anymore since you are with the princess again.” The man smiles warmly at the boy whose brought him sun bleached clothes again and again. He's even had to redye the precious champions tunic at one point after a rough first visit to the desert.   
_“I actually have a special job I need done,”_ He explains, pulling out the leggings and chest piece of the Zora armor. _“We have the ingredients, but it needs to be dyed golden.”_ He shrugs, setting a leather pouch with the needed ingredients on the mans work desk while Sayge inspects the armor.   
“Hm, I'll admit I've never worked with this amount of scales before. I've only ever worked with jewelry pieces” He admits after a moment. “this is the natural color correct? No previous dyes?” Link nods, remembering that it was never finished technically. He would have never realized the dark color of the scales was natural, but Sidon had assured him after they recovered from the visit with Mipha.   
Sayge nods, moving to inspect the pouch of materials next “Good good, I see you remembered well my requirements. This should be enough for the odd color you requested. Come back tomorrow and they should be done. I will make sure to polish the scales for you as well,” He grins, happy to help his oddly silent frequent customer.   
“Thank you,” Responds Sidon, having been looking around at the shop while the conversation was taking place. “We appreciate this greatly.” He gives his signature grin, placing a large hand on Link's shoulder. Sayge looks at the two of them for a moment before shooing them out for the day. Link just sighs, not really sure how the people of Hateno village would react to a marriage between the two men.   
He knew his friends in Terrytown would approve, being accepting of a wide variety of people. Link had vented to them one night after a particularly frustrating meeting with the elders who believed he and Zelda had to marry, and his lack of attraction to her. They didn't comment much on it beyond their understanding and support, but he thinks they may have understood more than he even did at the time.   
Taking Sidon by the hand once he had maneuvered out of the building, walking further down the path towards his home. He could tell now after being friends with Sidon so long, when his skin was becoming too dry. Luckily, there was a small pond that Sidon could wet his scales and sleep in since they had to stay over night.   
He could hear Sidon mouth a quiet 'wow' as they begin to cross the bridge to his private little house.   
_“This is my home, you should be able to stand on the bottom floor once we're inside.”_ He explains, lucky that his house only had half a second floor. After being so used to the Domain, Link realized that his house wasn't great, but it was all he had needed. He spent so much time traveling Hyrule, it wasn't like he needed to have anything more than a bed...  
“I love it My Pearl!” Sidon exclaims as they enter. “It's perfect for a traveler like yourself.” He kneels down to look at the small kitchen closer, seemingly amazed. “Please cook for me here?” He pleads, giving Link puppy eyes. “Your meals are so amazing when you have just a pot to cook with, I couldn't imagine what you could do here!”   
He could feel his cheeks grow with warmth at the praise, still not used to it from the large Zora. _“Okay okay! I'll cook! We can get ingredients while I show you around the village.”_ He responds, his gestures rushed in his embarrassment. Sidon just grins in response, looping an arm around Link's waist to pull him into the larger man's lap.   
“I'm so happy to be doing this with you My Pearl, and for an opportunity to see another part of your life.” He says as he rests his head on Link's shoulder. Link does his best not to tense. He's gotten better throughout their courting, but besides the kisses, they haven't shared This much contact before. Drawing on that courage he supposedly represented, face still burning, he turns his head to kiss Sidon on the cheek.   
Link had quickly turned his head away again, but he could feel the slight breeze from Sidon's head fin wiggling happily. Link could feel the cool press of Sidon's lips against his own cheek, and felt a weird sense of achievement.


	3. A Golden Zora (2)

After the steady warmth of the day, Link had decided it would be more comfortable to sleep outside near the pond with Sidon, rather than the stuffy house. He had set up his sleep roll near the edge, ignoring the happiness that Sidon exuded knowing Link had chosen to sleep nearby.   
The night was quiet, the sound of crickets and nearby river being the only thing to disturb them. It was odd seeing Sidon fall asleep in the water, having to remind himself that he wasn't Hylian, and he could breathe perfectly fine. After reassuring himself, he was able to drift off. 

The next morning was laid-back compared to his usual mornings. He wasn't used to being inside anymore, so he spent his time traveling unless he was needed by Zelda. He did his best to fight the camps of monsters that remained, but the blood moons continued even after Gannon's defeat. Zelda had calculated how many monsters were being revived off of Link's battles however, and is confident that they will be wiped out. 

He couldn't help starting when Sidon had moved next to him, reaching for his sword before he even opened his eyes. Sidon's easy laugh however set him at ease as he opened his eyes.   
“I doubt I will ever be able to creep up on you my Pearl, even when you are asleep.” he eases himself down next to Link, smiling down at his mate. Link, more at ease now, leans against Sidon, closing his eyes again.   
_“Why are you awake so early?”_ He signs, not a morning person despite his usual need to rise quickly. Sidon laughs again, wrapping an arm and the blanket around Link.   
“I am just used to it for my duties Pearl. Feel free to sleep some more, I like watching the sunrise.” Link didn't really response beyond a quiet hum, leaning against the cool skin and falling back asleep. He wasn't able to see Sidon's gentle smile watching him sleep, not even paying attention to the sun. 

Later in the day, at a slightly more reasonable time, Link woke up on his own this time. He was tucked up on his bedroll, warm from the sun starting across the sky. Remembering how he fell asleep, he looks around for the large Zora.   
The smell of cooking fish alerted him to his mate sat by the cooking pot. Stretching as he rose, Link slowly makes his way over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sidon holds out a perfectly cooked skewered fish as an offering.  
“Rest well my pearl? I thought that since you usually awoke around this time when you stayed at the domain, that I would cook breakfast for you.” Link took the fish gratefully, not sure how to feel about the fact he never noticed Sidon watching him when the Zora was on duty.   
_“I never realized you noticed, Thank you.”_ He gives a small smile before biting into the hot fish. He finished it quickly, happy to enjoy the well cooked meat.

Not wanting to wait, Sidon hurried them to the dye shop to see if the armor was ready. Link was eager too, happy to follow along at the Prince's pace. The two of them all but ran to the shop, the few people that were out and about staring at the odd pair. 

Sayge was there in the shop, talking to another customer when they got there. The small woman eyed the two of them as she spoke to the dye master, clearly unhappy to see other customers taking up her precious time with the man. Sayge greeted them before turning back to her, putting her at ease about whatever her worries were.   
Link had seen her occasionally around the village and she had seemed friendly enough. Maybe she just wasn't having a good morning.   
He leans against the wall as Sidon looks at the cloth samples Sayge has set up. He never really understood what they were for, but he also didn't know the first thing about fabric. 

He could hear the woman muttering as she walked by him, the door clicking shut. 

“Alright Link, lets get you in that armor so I can make sure no spots got passed over.” Sayge claps his hands together, disappearing to the back where the drying racks are. He comes back with the golden fabric folded neatly on a soft cloth. “Since I doubt you'd have anything of the sort that hasn't touched your sword Link, I'll include the polishing cloth that will work with these scales. I cant imagine what this poor armor has been through at your hands.” 

Link couldn't believe it was the same armor from before with the way it gleamed. Taking it carefully, he went to the small changing stall to put it on so that Sayge could check it. He was almost afraid to touch the armor with his hands as he wore it.   
Sidon gasped when Link stepped out, understanding now why Hylia had chosen that color for Link. Link shone in the light that filtered through the windows, like he was glowing from within. He looked like he was Hylia's first chosen hero in the flesh.   
Sayge was all business as he ignored the (now) two quiet men. He lifted Link's limbs as he needed to, not afraid of the knight. He felt he had done pretty well on this large amount of scales, but had a brush in hand to dab at seams that had shifted when the garment was worn.   
Link moved this way and that as the man poked and prodded him, his cheeks heating from the awe filled look Sidon was giving him. He wanted to ask, but was moved every time he lifted his hands to sign. 

Once Sayge had deemed the armor done, he stood back to look at it from the same view Sidon was having. “I'm pretty proud of this job, never done gold scales before. Don't know what you needed it so fancy for, knowing you, but its pretty well done if I say so myself.” He stands with his hands on his hips, admiring. 

Sidon was finally able to find his voice, striking his pose. “It is glorious my friend, a truly masterful job! It will be hard for anyone to look away from him during the wedding.”   
Link could hear the pride in his mate's voice, though he hoped that he wouldn't be That noticeable next to the large Zora. Coming to stand by Sidon, he pushes him gently.   
“A wedding? Well, let me be the first to say congratulations on your engagement to Zelda!” Sayge exclaims, wrapping an arm around the knight. “Most of the village has been wondering about when someone would make a move.” Link tries to stop him, looking to Sidon for help. 

Sidon wraps his arms around Link, resting his head on the golden knight. “Actually, he is engaged to me. The armor is a symbol of my wish to protect him.” He smiles wide, his sharp teeth gleaming. 

Sayge squints at the two of them, seemingly trying to put things together. “And you're telling me... that the Zora just let anyone marry?” Link shrinks into Sidon slightly, worried how the prince will react.   
“Link isn't just anyone,” Sidon states, his eyes narrowed. “He is Hylia's champion, and he saved my people. As the future king, I will marry whoever I choose to, and I chose him.” He holds Link in a protective manner, daring the man to say something. 

Sayge raises his hands in defeat, not willing to argue with the powerful couple. Surely if it was wrong, Hylia would have put a stop to it somehow. Shaking his head, he wishes the two well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the wait, ended up getting sick lol. Ill try to put out chapters a little quicker to make up for it. Also, the wedding night will be a separate story in the series, and I am actually going to post it early for those who just want smut lol. If you want both? Well, I am planning to put no wedding spoilers in it, so read in whichever order I suppose. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
